


this Rain will Fall forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [95]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (nothing goes too horribly though), Guilt, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin making things harder than they need to be, M/M, Sami still doesn't know how to deal with Kevin's bullshit lies, Swearing, confused!Sami, inner monologue, introspective thoughts, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, pissed!Dragon, secretive!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Mild, unnecessary dramatics and a painful load of misunderstandings.(I'm back!)





	this Rain will Fall forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I had an excellent (read: horrible) last two weeks, how about you all? I haven't spent this much time in a hospital waiting room in years, and I'm the sort of person that would rather BE in the hospital than have to sit there in the awful anticipation. On top of that drama, while I did manage to not get sick myself the week before last, hanging with all those sick strangers did have the unfortunate side effect of me catching something gross Thursday.
> 
> (goddamn cold)
> 
> I am already feeling better though, even if next week is going to be a pain in the ass. Which doesn't matter too much fic wise, since I already have this arch planned and mostly written. I just need to work on the nuts and bolts, the editing and the like, which I will mostly likely have enough time to finish up in between life being a douche bag ^.^
> 
> Edit: and of course, today of all days, the archive chooses to be a dick about properly uploading a fic. That's what I get for posting and then leaving without checking if it actually went up or not. Ug ;-;
> 
> I think I fixed it?

The way Kevin sits upright, like a bolt of lightning just shot up his spine, you would think that the ravenous horde of the CZW locker room had just stormed into the bathroom that Sami and Kevin had staked out to get ready in.

Hence Sami’s confusion, as the only person standing in the doorway, a lock pick in hand and a smirk on his face, is Super Dragon.

“Uh?” is all Sami can muster before Kevin is up and off of the floor, where he had been sitting against the wall, across the room and berating Dragon with a torrent of questions that only confuse Sami further.

“Where the fuck have you been? How long does it take to get a fucking phone? How much do you want to stop this bullshit? Can I have the fucking thing back, or do I have to suck your dick first? Where is the damn-”

“Relax, Steen. I've got what you need.”

While this should clear everything up, Dragon brandishing a cell phone in his left hand only serves to muddy the waters further for Sami. Clearly, this means something to Kevin though, as Kevin relaxes marginally, reaching out for the device.

“Ah ah. Don’t you think you should clue you best buddy in on your little play at being the world's worst Batman ripoff?” Dragon says, a playfully vindictive glint in his eyes as he hoists the phone just out of Kevin’s grip.

“I will put you through a wall, Dragon. Give me the-”

“I’m sure he would love to know about that conversation you had with Beef yesterday. Or that talk me and you had about-”

“Fuck you! Leave him out of this,” Kevin sounds oddly desperate.

Sami is up and off of the sinks before he even registers that his body is moving, reacting to Kevin’s distress instinctively.

Dragon’s playful expression turns a bit darker, his eyes attaining a glint of malice that has Kevin withering a bit.

**“You** didn’t leave  _ him _ out of it. Why should I grant you a mercy that you didn’t grant me?”

Sami blinks.

Okay first of all, that is complete gibberish. They may as well be speaking ancient Latin. Second of all-

(does Kevin look…)

-Guilty?-

“Listen…” Sami gawks as Kevin actually swallows, looking like he is having a hard time speaking. “I didn’t… I’m sorry about that. It shouldn’t have gone that far. Can I just have the phone please, and then you don’t have to put up with my bullshit anymore?”

The air is tense for a heartbeat, though Sami barely notices as he is too busy staring at Kevin’s downcast, contrite (or, as contrite as Kevin ever looks) form, his head bowed and shoulders slumped. Dragon pokes Kevin in the chest, his smirk firmly back in place.

“Well well, lookie here. Someone feels bad about being an asshole, for once in his life. Did you give him a really happy ending just before I came in here, or what?”

The last part is directed at Sami, and while he could take a guess as to what Dragon is referring to (though what in the world  **_that_ ** has to do with phones and locker room drama, Sami has no earthly clue) but before he can make any sort of comment, Kevin is shifting, moving between Dragon and Sami, as if to separate them or prevent a fight.

“Just get the fuck out of here, Dragon. Goddamn.”

Dragon snorts, throwing the cell phone down on the sinks, “Sure thing, Steen. Smell ya later kiddo.”

Dragon reaches out, making Sami squawk nervously, but all Dragon does is ruffle his hair playfully. Sami attempts to brush his hair back into some semblance of order, huffing in exaggerated annoyance and shoving Dragon. Dragon just chuckles, flipping Kevin the bird before strolling off towards the door, whistling merrily as he moves.

“What was that all about?” Sami asks, when Dragon is out of earshot.

Kevin balks a bit when Sami speaks, making an odd, strangled sound. Sami turns to the side, a question on his lips. His inquiry is halted when he locks eyes with his partner, the fidgety unease in Kevin’s gaze giving Sami pause. Sami doesn’t get the chance to analyze the strange look on Kevin’s face though, since as soon as Kevin absorbs the fact that he is being watched, he drops his gaze to the sink, zeroing in on the phone.

Kevin stumbles the three steps to the edge of the chipped porcelain, fumbling as he grasps the device, hauling it up far too close to his face and fiddling with the buttons, taping away in lieu of suffering through any more eye contact.

Sami purses his lips, half a mind to break the sudden tension by just coming right out and calling Kevin on his weird behavior. Not that Kevin is acting  _ too _ out of sorts. His recent behavior has been mostly run-of-the-mill Kevin Things, but Sami can’t help but think that Kevin isn’t telling him something.

-Not like  _ That _ is unusual-

Yes.

But.

It is true that Kevin never being 100% honest with Sami is something that happens a lot, and something that Sami should probably be somewhat used to. But after the mess with Beef and the whole drama of the last few months, plus this whole ROH/CZW madness, Sami can’t help but feel incredibly protective. He is constantly having to remind himself that Kevin is allowed to do things that do not involve Sami, and that Kevin doesn’t have to focus all of his time on what is no doubt-

~the most important thing in Kevin’s Life?~

(...no)

Jesus.

No projection there.

Sami attempts to calm himself down from such a hysterical though chain, breathing through the urge to make his conflicted feelings known. Unfortunately, while usually Kevin would choose this moment to rudely interrupt Sami’s reverie, this time Sami is reduced to watching Kevin futz with the phone while Sami dithers in place.

(perfect timing as usual)

-Calm down-

But-

~just ask, pequeño~

Bad Idea.

Not knowing what else to do, Sami just stands there, wondering when he will be the center of Kevin’s undivided attention again.

-Easy there-

Why.

-Baby steps-

(but)

“Don’t worry about it. My business, not yours.”

Kevin voice cuts through Sami’s spiraling thoughts, bringing him back to the present with a harsh tug of brutal reality. Before the words have even really settled in, Sami feels that familiar tug of his lips, a fondness welling up from his toes, as Kevin once again saves Sami from his self destructive spiral of thoughts.

Plus, Kevin’s eyes are on him again, so nothing wrong with that.

-What a hero-

“Listen Sami, this is grown up stuff. I don’t need you meddling, got it?” Kevin is using that bullshit, Don’t-Question-Me tone that he thinks is so intimidating (...which it sort of is)

Sami honestly can’t fathom why Kevin thinks he cares about whatever schemes Kevin is cooking up, or why Kevin thinks that Sami would want to get involved.

(although if it makes him take That Tone again…)

What.

-The Voice and The Look are quite... **invigorating-**

Sami makes a face and wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps with hands that are not (not) shaking.

This is  **_ridiculous._ **

It’s hard to think straight, much less pull himself out of this weird train of thought, with Kevin’s eyes on him like this. Those dark eyes are hard and sharp, focused on Sami with a single-minded laser focus. Combined with the Ring General Steen Tone, it gives off the impression that Kevin is deadly serious, and that there will be dire consequences should Sami ‘meddle’.

Which is still ludicrous. Sami could care less about any coworker drama that Kevin is creating or participating in.

~Seriously though, why does he  _ always _ have to ruin the moment?~

(because Kevin)

“Why don’t you go play a round of grab ass with Beef or something-”

Oh here we go.

Sami snaps his jaw closed on the biting rebuttal trying to claw its way out of his throat, his teeth slamming together so hard that his whole mouth aches for several seconds afterward. He waits through the pain, trying to breath steadily, although all he really wants to do is grab Kevin by the frayed collar of his grubby sweatshirt and-

“Speaking of grab ass, do you want to grab some f- why are you glaring at the wall like it called your mom a slutpuppy?”

Kevin’s voice once again jerks Sami out of his own head. Sami gives himself a split second, trying to clear the anger off of his face and hoping his jaw will stop throbbing. Giving up after a heartbeat, he shifts over, punching Kevin’s forearm with enough force to make the other man flinch as he conjures up and answer.

“Sorry about that. Just thinking. What did you want to grab...?”

Kevin blinks, tucking the phone away, and finally ~finally!~ turning his full attention on Sami (in a way that isn’t half hearted threats that will never be followed up on) his dark eyes raking over Sami’s body, as if looking for a physical reason for Sami’s stilted emotional distance.

“Dinner? I’m hungry. Well, not really. We could just go back to the motel?”

Sami knows a lie when he hears one. However, the idea of heading back to their room, and falling asleep with Kevin’s back pressed tightly to his own, their breaths harmonized to the most wonderful tune of togetherness, sounds frankly divine.

Still. It would do them no good to deprive themselves of things just for the sake of each other, in this particular instance.

Especially given that Sami can actually hear Kevin’s stomach grumbling.

“Sure. You want to drive or shall I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> pequeño- little one
> 
> Some notes. Kevin's tomfoolery is not nearly as diabolical, nor as dangerous as he is making it seem. Also, he was being hyperbolic with the whole dick-sucking comment. Dragon has way higher standards, don't you worry about that.
> 
> With any luck I'll be back next week on time. I can't make any promises since irl bullshit is a priority (obviously) Plus next Saturday is Dominion. Depending upon how tired I am after getting up at 4:30 am, and how sick I/my family is, the next one will possibly go up on time (but don't hold me to that) It's already done I just need to edit it, so I'll try to find some time to do that this week.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, I hope you have a better week than I have had/will probably have!


End file.
